


Npuinu

by svnny



Category: Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) & Related Fandoms, Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, I'll add more characters and tags as I go, I'm filling a niche that everyone wanted to stay empty, Lesbian Josie, Still takes place in the 1890s tho, and josie being a lesbian, it's about girls being badass, it's what she deserves, oh well, tbh gilbert doesn't show up until the last chapter, this isn't about him, zombie apocalypse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:40:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnny/pseuds/svnny
Summary: The world ends when Anne and Gilbert finally get together and she has to come to terms with the fact that she might never see him again. Thankfully, Ms. Blackmore has been preparing for this day, for some reason, and she'll help the Avonlea girls rebuild society right there in Charlottetown.Maybe they'll even build it better.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Npuinu

**Author's Note:**

> Don't ask me why I've done this. I don't know.
> 
> Also when it says "signed," that means they're communicating via sign language.

Anne awoke suddenly from her dream by gnarled hands shaking her awake. In the darkness, she blinked up at the candlelit face of Ms. Blackmore. Her blue eyes were steely as she commanded, “Get dressed.”

She fled just as quickly, leaving Diana and Anne to pull on their robes and stumble bleary-eyed into the hall where the other girls were.

 _No time_ , Ms. Blackmore signed after holding a finger to her lips and leading them down the stairs. That’s when Anne heard the noise, the awful moaning from outside chilled her through her robe. Anne and Diana clasped hands as they followed Ms. Blackmore to the basement. She weaved them around boxes and bags until they reached the back wall and a wrought-iron gate.

“What are we-” Josie began to ask, but Ms. Blackmore quickly shushed her. Pulling out her well-worn key ring to every door in the house, she sought out a large black key that Anne had never seen her use before. The lock clicked and the gate slowly creaked open. Their ward wasted no time in ushering the seven girls into the torchlit room.

Through the little barred windows lining the top of the walls, peeking over the ground to the yard outside, Anne could see shuffling feet and hear those unearthly moans again. She opened her mouth to ask when a dagger’s hilt was suddenly pressed into her palm.

It was in silence then that Ms. Blackmore directed the girls’ attention to the ten dummies stretched along the back wall. The other walls were lined with weapons from guns to swords, axes, and bows. They glinted dangerously in the flickering flames of the torches. Anne’s stomach dropped into her ankles, pooling with dread from her toes to her shoulders. The dagger in her head felt heavier when she looked up at the shuffling feet through the bars. Ms. Blackmore signed for them to begin.

Lily went first, tentatively approaching a dummy and sinking her weapon into its chest. Ms. Blackmore tutted and motioned to Josie next.

“Are you crazy?” Josie protested before she could be shushed. The cacophony outside began to rise at the sound of her voice. Josie took no notice of this as she spun on her heel, marching up the stairs. Ms. Blackmore hurried swiftly after her with the other girls not far behind. Anne didn’t understand what was going on, but she did know that she was terrified.

In the calling room, Josie flung the door open and screamed.

They were dead.

The people shuffling around outside were dead.

Anne heard a sharp gasp at her side where Diana was still clutching her hand. A corpse stumbled forward and took hold of Josie, which only made her scream louder and attract the attention of the other bodies that had stumbled onto the porch. Ms. Blackmore moved quick like a fury, her black robe swirling in the night air as she sunk a small knife deep into the skull of the offending cadaver. She grabbed Josie with the same gnarled hands that had shaken them each awake only a few minutes ago. It felt like it had been hours.

Ruby started to sob as Ms. Blackmore quickly locked the door. The horrifying faces were blurred by the sheer curtains as the bodies started to press themselves against the glass. Darkness loomed over them inch by inch as the girls reached for each other in horror. Tillie pulled Josie away from the door and into her arms. Slowly, they blotted out the moonlight streaming in, leaving the eight women in the pitch black.

“Come,” Ms. Blackmore said, lighting a candle from a nearby drawer. “We must train.”

The girls stood stock still, there in the darkness as Ms. Blackmore went back down below the earth. Anne felt Lily’s searching hand grasp her on the side that Diana wasn’t occupying. The rattling of the door was almost deafening. Anne wished she couldn’t hear it and then remembered that Lily was probably twice as terrified as her.

“Well, uh, let’s go,” Anne finally said and they found their way to the basement stairs in the dark.

The gate was wide open and the dead were still shuffling around outside, louder now than they were before. Ms. Blackmore put daggers back in their hands and started them training again. All night, they trained in that basement, knives flying and slashing clumsily as sweat began to sting their eyes and cling to their flimsy night robes. They stayed down there in the basement until the sun rose.

As they sat on the floor, watching Ms. Blackmore’s final demonstration on the dummy, Anne got her attention to sign, _How did you learn all this?_

Their ward sighed and replied, _I’ve been preparing for this day for many years._

Ruby signed something that was too quick and fluttery for Anne to follow, but Ms. Blackmore only sighed and instructed the girls to get some sleep. _The world has ended_ , she signed, _and the dead have risen from their graves. I’ll make you ready._

And then she was gone, up the stairs and into the dawn. The girls watched the windows until the crowd thinned to only a handful. Then, Anne asked aloud, “Do you think this is everywhere?”

“This?” Jane scoffed. “What even is this?”

Anne remembered the dead outside, their rotting faces and reaching hands. Was Gilbert seeing them? Was he facing them? Had they gotten him?

Diana reached out to place a hand over hers and Anne could see in her kind dark eyes that she understood. She leaned over to press a kiss into Diana’s shoulder even as her thoughts spiraled all the way to Gilbert in Toronto. Even as her heart thudded to the floor at her feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to explore the girls' relationship with each other and also who they would become without the binds of Victorian society to hold them back. I hope you guys like it!


End file.
